Big Time Confusion
by Kari Weasley
Summary: After sharing a kiss while rehearsing for an audition, James and Camille try to forget about it, but in the process they start to grow closer. Will it be just a nice friendship or the start of something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I noticed there aren't many James/Camille fanfics out there so I just decided to write one, because after watching "Big Time Girlfriends" I thought they were so cute. **

**This is the very first time I write in English, which is not my first language, so please if you find any grammatical mistakes or sentences out of context point them out in your reviews and I'll fix them. That would really help me out to improve my English.**

James Diamond knew he was a handsome boy. He even considered himself to be the prettiest boy out of his friends. Back in Minnesota he could get any girl he wanted, and he went out with almost all the pretty girls at his school. But when he arrived to L.A. all of that changed. He was just another pretty boy that wanted to be famous and he had a lot of competition and barely any girl would look at him twice (like the Jennifers). And the truth was he had never fallen in love. Sure he has had plenty of girlfriends, but he never felt any of them as being the "one". He was hoping to find love once he started living on L.A. but he didn't succeed.

The worst thing was the only girl he had kissed since he moved to Palm Woods was Camille. And is not like he considered Camille to be ugly, she was actually really pretty, the problem was, she was his best friend Logan's girlfriend, and she became the ex-girlfriend because of that kiss.

James didn't know how it happened. When he first gave a lip-lock to Camille it seemed really innocent, but then, like he couldn't control himself, reached out to Camille for a deeper and longer kiss, and it was mutual, she kissed him back. He knew right away that what he was doing was just wrong and he had to stop. But, why did he want to do it again? He just couldn't do that to Logan, he was his best friend, besides, they had promised each other they would only go after girls they met separately. But he couldn't help but wonder if Camille was feeling the same way.

* * *

Camille Rogers had fallen in love with Logan Mitchell ever since she saw him for the very first time. There was something about his smile that just captivated her. And when she started to getting to know him she knew that boy had to be hers. Trying to get Logan to notice her was the most difficult job she ever had. She often felt she either was not pretty enough or that she was too weird for any boy to want her.

But one day something changed. Logan started to like her back, and she felt like she was in paradise. Logan never actually asked her to be his girlfriend, but she knew, before Logan went on tour with the boys, that they were an official couple, and he never denied it, so it had to be true.

But she had to ruin everything. One kiss, one silly, acted kiss, ruined her relationship with Logan. The problem wasn't the kiss itself; the problem was who she had kissed: James Diamond, one of Logan's best friends. She didn't know what was going through her mind when she did it. She was a method actress, which means she really got into character. Did this mean she just was a really good actress or did she actually want to kiss James?

Sure, James was a very cute boy (not cuter than Logan at Camille's eyes), but she never saw him as more than a friend. Out of the boys from Big Time Rush, James was the one she got along better with, but that didn't mean she liked him. She just had to concentrate on getting back with Logan, and if that meant she had to stop being friends with James, she would do it, because not matter what it took, she would be Logan's girlfriend again.

* * *

Weeks later, Camille's plan didn't seem to be working out. Not only she hadn't get back together with Logan, she was also growing closer to James.

It was just that James was so nice to her, and she wasn't used to people, especially boys, being nice to her. Usually everybody treated her like she was crazy and kept a distance from her.

But there was nothing to worry about, because that only meant she had made a best friend, who happened to be close to Logan, and who could give her advice on how to make him forgive her for good. Also, James always accepted to help her out when she had and audition, but this time she made sure none of the scenes included a kiss.

Katie and Mr. Bitters hadn't quit on spying and meddling on others people's romantic lives ever since the day James and Camille kissed. They were getting even more meddled, they could read between the lines easier than before, and they had the suspicion something was going on between James and Camille.

But it was their fault. They spent almost every minute they had free together, whether it was at the pool, on each other's apartment, or in an audition. Of course they would think there was something going on because they knew they had kissed before.

* * *

It was a beautiful day of summer at the Palm Woods and Camille and James were poolside chatting.

"I have an audition for a soap opera tomorrow, want to help me rehearsing?" asked Camille.

"Sure. See you in my apartment tonight at 7 o'clock?" answered James.

"Ok. I'm gonna go get prepared at my place. See you in four hours there" said Camille as she left the pool to go to her apartment.

Before Camille could arrive to her home, she was boarded by Katie, who asked her:

"Hey Camille. I know that is none of my business, but… aren't you interested in Logan anymore?"

"You're right, is none of your business"

"I was just saying because I see you spending a lot of time with James, and I don't think that's going to help you to fix your relationship with Logan" explained Katie.

"What are you talking about? Why should Logan mind that James and I spend time together? There's nothing wrong about that"

"There is if you see him as more than a friend, and you know you do"

"Look, Katie, you may be really smart for your age, but you still don't know anything about relationships, or boys, or love for that matter, so just don't jump into conclusions that aren't right, ok?"

"Sure, but I can tell when a girl likes a boy, and the other way around"

Camille left Katie a bit offended, because deep down, she knew some of Katie's words were true.

* * *

James was on his way to his apartment, when Mr. Bitters, who was at his usual spot, called him.

"Diamond. Come over here for a second"

"What's up Mr. Bitters?"

"Someone broke my computer's keyboard, and I know it was either you or any of your friends"

"I swear it wasn't me Mr. Bitters. I was at the pool a few minutes ago, you can ask Camille if you want to, she was with me" James defended himself.

"Sure, your girlfriend is going to save your neck, uh?"

That comment caught James out of guard.

"Ummm… Camille is not my girlfriend"

"Really? I thought she was. I see you together more often than I see Kendall and Jo. Weird!"

"Ok… if that was everything can I go now?"

"Sure but you have to tell your girlfriend to confirm to me you were with her to clear you out of my suspects list"

"She is not my girlfriend!" said James getting mad.

"Alright! Then just tell your very _special _friend, who happens to be a girl by the way, that I wanna talk to her"

"Camille is special to me, but not in the way you think Mr. Bitters"

"Whatever! Just leave already kid"

James left the lobby confused. Why would Mr. Bitters think Camille was his girlfriend?

* * *

Back at the boys' apartment, James found Kendall sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hi, James" Kendall greeted.

"Hey. Are you gonna be here at 7? Camille is coming and I was hoping we could have the apartment for ourselves. I'm helping her for an audition"

"Ummmm… I'm not sure that's a very good idea" said Kendal in a very serious tone.

"Why?" asked James confused, even more than after he spoke to Mr. Bitters.

"Because people are starting to talk"

"Talk about what?"

"You know, about you and Camille, together, as more than friends"

"And by people you mean?"

"Katie"

"I figured" James knew Katie very well. "Kendall, I can make you sure that there is nothing other than a friendship between me and Camille"

"Yeah I already knew, because you know that would really hurt Logan, right?"

"Right… I swear I would never do that to Logan, but that doesn't mean I can't be friends with Camille and hang out with her"

"Ok, just make sure your friendship doesn't develop into something else"

"Don't worry, I will. Does that mean she can't come tonight?"

"I think you should reschedule your date for another time"

"It's not a date!"

"I know! I'm just saying you should put it on hold until all the rumors vanish"

"All right, I will"

* * *

When Camille left her apartment she ran into the Jennifers. She could hear them whispering and pointing at her.

"Did you hear Camille and James are an item now?" said Jennifer 1.

"And after she dated Logan" commented Jennifer 3.

"I also heard they kissed while she was dating him"

"That is so not right! They're best friends!"

Alright, what was up with everybody that day? Why did everybody think she was dating James? And since when did the Jennifers care about what was right or wrong?

* * *

James had the feeling he had to see Camille at that moment, so he went to look for her at the pool.

And there they met. They could feel how everybody was looking at them, whispering. He couldn't be happier that Logan took the day off to study Math at an all boys-summer school.

Camille was talking to Jo.

"Hey, here it comes James, bet he's looking for you" said Jo to Camille.

"Why do you think he is looking for me?"

"Oh come on Camille, he is so into you, and I think you're into him as well"

"Well, you are so wrong. What is up with everybody at Palm Woods? They keep telling me James and I have something going on"

"Is just because is so obvious"

"You know if I liked James I would tell you, right?"

"Right, sorry… I know you trust me"

James interrupted the girls' little conversation.

"Hey Camille, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, see you later Jo" and she waved the blonde girl goodbye.

"What's wrong James?"

"I was wondering if you have heard anything weird about us lately"

"You mean how everybody is gossiping about how we are a couple?"

"Yes! This needs to stop. Rumors could ruin my friendship with Logan"

"I know, but I don't know what to do. I keep telling everybody we're not an item but they don't seem to believe me"

"Maybe if we spent less time together…"

"What? Don't you want to be friends with me anymore?"

"No! I do want to be your friend, is just that I don't want people to think we're something else"

"Ok"

"And that also means… I can't see you tonight" said James.

"You know that audition is very important to me, right?" Camille started to feel sad, and also angry at all the stupid people in Palm Woods.

"I know and I'm sorry, but we should do it another time, when all the gossip stops"

"This just can't keep going on"

Guitar dude usually hang out at the pool, writing songs and singing them to people as they came out.

"_There's a new love that is blossoming, I can see it in their eyes, when two people are in love, a couple is formed" _**(A/N: I know it's a really stupid song, but I'm not a songwriter, sorry). **Guitar dude was clearly singing to Camille and James.

"We're not a couple!" yelled James and Camille at the same time.

Camille was just tired; she had to do something about it.

And she did something drastically, something that would make all the rumors go away.

She walked upon a table to stand on it.

"Hey everybody, I need your attention please!" she shouted.

"What the hell are you doing Camille? Are you out of your freaking mind?" said James a little bit scared.

"I need to do this" Camille started a little speech "Well, I know many of you here think that me and James have a thing going on, like we are dating or something… well, this is not true, so please, I would be really glad if you stopped talking about us and assuming things that are not right, and maybe talk about someone else if that makes you happy"

Everybody who heard the speech kept quiet for a second; then they just started chatting like if nothing had happened.

"Did you hear Carlos dumped his girlfriend because she didn't like corndogs?" could hear Camille one of the Jennifers telling Jo.

* * *

Camille and James were on their way to the boys' apartment.

"Well it turned out they really didn't care about us, they just wanted something to talk about" said James released.

"I know. I'm just glad that we didn't have to cancel our date"

"It's not a date"

"Of course it's not, I know that. But most people would think it is" explained Camille.

"How can they be so silly? Just because a boy and a girl hang out doesn't mean they like each other"

"I know right? Like if boys and girls couldn't be friends"

"Yeah, and just because we kissed once, it didn't mean anything"

"Right, I didn't even feel something"

"I know, it was like kissing a mannequin"

James and Camille were standing in front of the apartment door, and then the unthinkable happened. Something they swore would never happen again.

Their lips met each other in a soft, slow and short kiss.

Then they just kept staring at each other, without being able to believe it.

At that moment Carlos opened the door.

"Hey guys. My dad came to visit me and we are having dinner with Katie and Mrs. Knight. Also Kendall is going to the movies with Jo and Logan hasn't come back. You're gonna be the only ones at the apartment so try to keep it clean or Mrs. Knight is going to kill us. See you later" and he just walked away leaving James and Camille, who were still speechless.

It was going to be a really awkward rehearsal.

**I hope you liked it. I doubt I'll write another chapter, but that depends if you guys want to. Let me know. Also let me know how is my grammar!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided I'll write another two chapters, but that will be all, sorry, I don't have time for more.**

**I forgot to put the declaimer in the previous chapter, but I think everybody already knows I don't own Big Time Rush.**

The next few weeks had been awkward between James and Camille. When they were surrounded by people it was easy to pretend anything had happened, but when they were alone, there were usually awkward silences, so they just started to avoid each other as long as possible.

They started to spend less and less time together. Not only because of the awkwardness, also because James was always busy rehearsing with the band and Camille was usually going to auditions.

At the top of all, they both knew they were starting to have feelings for each other, but none of them wanted to accept it because they were too scared.

If they started dating they would lose a very close friend, and Camille's first love, Logan. James would never risk his friendship with him for anything in the world, especially a girl.

So they just decided not to act on those feelings, and concentrate on their careers; that would take their minds off everything related to romance.

But it really didn't matter how much James tried to keep Camille away from his thoughts, she was always there. He remembered how she always laughed at his stupid jokes, how she tried to couch him in acting, that she didn't mind he had a big ego, and he even liked it when she did crazy things that scared him. And of course he just couldn't forget how her soft lips felt against his.

Camille tried to stop thinking about James by thinking about Logan. She still remembered why she liked him. First of all, his smile, how he was such a sweet, caring guy and a gentleman, and that he was really smart. She knew her chances of getting back with Logan were very low, especially if he knew that she kissed James for a second time and that she actually liked it. Because she did. It felt so wrong when her lips touched James' but at the same time it felt so good. And she just couldn't help it. No matter how much she tried, she always thought about the kiss and how good it had been. It wasn't her fault James was such a good kisser. That didn't mean Logan didn't know how to kiss. He was a good kisser as well. But his kisses were really different from James'. With Logan, Camille was usually the one who took the lead, but with James it was mutual. And she couldn't compare the passion or the giving.

Did that mean she liked James just because she liked his kisses? What else did she like about James?

A lot of things actually. He was obviously really fine in the looks department, which is not that important but it was a big plus; he was also funny, supportive and he understood her. Yes, that's right, James understood Camille. He knew how hard was for her to get roles and why she always took drastic measures to land every single one, usually without any success.

James hadn't confessed to Camille he actually once declined a role just because he didn't want her to feel bad.

* * *

As the first week of November was passing by, Camille and James were getting tired of not spending time together. They knew they couldn't do it because things would get weird between them, but they really wanted to see each other and talk.

One day James was missing Camille so much, he decided it was not worth to keep avoiding her. It was better to have her in his life as just a friend, that not having her at all. So he decided he would try to put his feelings aside and just starting to befriend her without any intentions of developing something more. It would not be easy to do it, but he had to give it a shot.

"Hey Camille, long time no see" greeted James to Camille who as at the Palm Woods lobby.

"I know, I've been really busy"

"It's ok, I've been busy too. What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know, probably keep rehearsing, I'm having a call back in two weeks"

"A call back? That's great! You usually don't get call backs" Camille gave James a stink look. "Sorry… I didn't mean it like that" James soon apologized.

"No, you're right; I never pass the first audition…"

"Oh come on, you know you're good, is just that sometimes you're a little too…"

"Passionate?"

"That was not the word I was going to use, but passionate fits as well"

"What about you? How's the band doing?" asked Camille.

"Gustavo is making us work really hard, but Kelly convinced him to give us tonight a break, we're very tired"

"That's nice"

"So… I was wondering, since a have the day off, maybe you wanted to hang out with me and…"

"I don't think that's a very good idea" interrupted Camille.

"Why not?"

"You know why" Camille stared at James, making him feel uncomfortable.

"I'm not expecting anything to happen"

"Oh, me neither! But I don't want to take the risk"

Liars. They knew deep down they wanted that kiss to repeat.

"Camille, I'm willing to be your friend if you let me"

"I want to be your friend too, is just that… things have been awkward between us lately and I kind of want to try it with Logan again".

Those words almost broke James' heart. Camille still had feelings for his best friend Logan.

Of course she still wanted him. She had been in love with him ever since they moved to Palm Woods. How could he been so stupid?

But it didn't matter because he didn't want other than a friendship from Camille, right? Right?

"And I think that's great" _liar _thought James "because I only want to be your friend and nothing else"

"Well… if that's the case maybe I can take the rest of the day off too. What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking we could have a coffee at Starbucks and take a walk afterwards" proposed James.

"That sounds more like a date"

"A date for two _friends_"

"All right. Then I see you later"

"What about 6:30?"

"Sure. I'll meet you here at the lobby in two hours"

"Ok, see ya".

* * *

At Starbucks, James and Camille were pleasantly chatting. They hadn't seen each other in a long time so they had a lot to talk about.

Time was passing so fast they didn't notice.

They talked about every single subject it would come to their minds, like their childhoods, their careers and even crushes from the past.

"…so, I asked her to the prom, but I didn't notice there was a boy beside her, who happened to be her boyfriend, so I just made a fool of myself, and of course the boyfriend wanted to kill me"

Camille laughed, she never imagined James would have it difficult when it came to girls, he was such a flirt.

"At least he didn't hurt you"

"Not physically but verbally pretty much"

"Listen to yourself, you have a lot of interesting stories to tell and I have none" Camille sounded disappointed, she had never been lucky in love.

"Oh come on, you gotta have at least one story. Like, have you ever fallen in love?" James realized seconds after asking the question he shouldn't have asked that, because he already knew the answer, but it was going to hurt anyway: Logan.

"You know who was my first love" Camille's cheeks turned red.

"But, were you really in love with him?" another question James was going to regret.

"I think I was, but I'm not so sure anymore…" Camille's answer was followed by an awkward silence. "What about you? Have you ever been in love?"

"I-I…" James stared at Camille for a few seconds, like trying to figure something out "… no I don't think I've ever been in love"

"But you have had lots of girlfriends"

"Yeah, but I have never loved one of them"

"Ummm… so, what about the other guys, have they ever been in love?"

"I think Kendall is in love with Jo, but I don't think the other two have" Camille seemed a little disappointed at James' answer. She was obviously expecting James to tell her Logan had been in love with her.

"Do you want to leave already? I feel like going for a walk, what you think?" said James changing the subject; the situation was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

"Sure, let's go" agreed Camille.

* * *

The park that was near Palm Woods was a really nice place to visit. There were always kids playing around and moms watching over them. The guys usually went there to meet pretty girls. And the best part was, at night people could have long walks at the moonlight. The only problem for James and Camille was that the atmosphere at that time was a little bit too romantic, since there were a lot of couples at the moment.

They tried to ignore this fact and just enjoy a nice walk and chat as normal friends would do.

After thirty minutes of walking they started to get tired.

"Can we take a break? I can't feel my legs" complained Camille.

"Sure, let's go to the lamppost from over there; I want to rest my arms"

Camille was standing against the lamppost, James stand next to her.

"Do you really want to get back with Logan?" asked James.

Camille looked at him without believing the words she was hearing.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"I'm your friend, you can tell me anything"

"No I can't"

"Why not?"

"I don't know because… I'm not so sure about what I want anymore"

"If you're having second thoughts maybe you shouldn't try, it would make things more difficult. You should move on" advised James.

"Move on to you?"

"What does that even mean?"

"James, I think I'm starting to have feelings for you! Is that what you wanted me to say?" exclaimed Camille half angry.

"Camille, I…"

"Well, I am. And I just can't help it. I know It's not right but there's nothing I can do about it I'm just really confused" Camille was about to burst into tears.

James, who was holding on the lamppost, leaned to Camille who was still standing against the streetlight, and he touched Camille's lips with his, trying to steal her a deeper kiss, but she broke apart before he could go any further.

"I just told you I'm confused!" exclaimed Camille.

"I'm sorry… I'm confused too"

Camille started to walk away, but James went after her to stop her.

"Wait! Don't leave!"

"What is the point of doing this James? We both know this is wrong and we are only going to wind up heartbroken"

"I know Camille, but I can't take this anymore. I have spend the last few weeks telling myself that I can control my feelings for you but I can't. Every time I see you, I want to kiss you again, and hold you and make you laugh…"

"I think we should go home now"

And just like that, she started to walk really fast, almost running, leaving James behind without looking back to see if he was following her. She didn't care; she just wanted to go home and sleep, and not to think about what had happened, or anything else.

* * *

The next day James couldn't find Camille anywhere. He was so desperate to talk to her that he even asked Jo where to find her. She told him Camille was going to be all day long at an important casting, and that she would probably be busy the whole week.

James was glad that Camille was about to get a role but his need to see her and talk to her was bigger.

The week passed, but Camille seemed to be hiding in her apartment. James had to visit her to try to clear things out.

* * *

Camille's doorbell rang.

She opened the door to face not other than James Diamond.

"May I come in?" asked James.

Before Camille could answer he made his way in.

"What are you doing here?" asked Camille in an aggressive tone.

"We need to talk" answered James.

"There's nothing to talk about".

"Yes, there is. Camille the other night you confessed to me you have feelings for me, and now I'm telling you I feel the same way…"

"James, just stop! You know this is wrong. Logan is your best friend"

"Yeah, I have thought about that a lot Camille. I don't want to lose my friendship with Logan, but I want to be with you as well".

"You know you can't have both. You have to pick just one, and I think it would be better if your just chose Logan".

"Maybe… he'll understand…"

"You think so?" asked Camille skeptical.

"I'm not sure, but we could try"

"I don't know…"

"Ok, here's a deal. If you tell me you still have feelings for Logan, and you don't want anything to do with me, I will leave you alone for ever. No more chasing after you or begging you, and of course no more kissing you. But I have to believe it, you have to be a hundred percent honest".

"I-I…" started Camille, stammering and staring straight at the floor.

"Look me in the eyes Camille, and tell me you don't want me and I'll leave you alone; I swear"

Camille kept quiet for a few seconds, without looking at James.

Then she made eye contact with him, reached out to him and planted a kiss on his lips. James didn't break apart like Camille did the last time they kissed. Camille put her arms around James' neck and he held Camille by the waist to get her body closer to him. They didn't know for how long they had been kissing, but it seemed like years, until they broke apart.

They stared at each other in silence.

"I do want to be with you James" said Camille. "But you know we are risking something very important, right?"

"It's worth the shot" said James with a smile on his face. He couldn't care less about the consequences. The only thing that mattered at that moment was Camille wanted to be with him.

She kissed him again, this time a short soft lip lock.

"I knew you would say yes" said James.

"And how did you know that?"

"Because, look at me, I'm irresistible. And I also have a very charming personality"

Camille laughed.

"You forgot to mention you have a huge ego as well"

She hugged James. They were both smiling. Camille rested her head in James chest, and then she looked at him in the eyes, and asked:

"So… now, who is going to tell Logan?"

James' smile vanished.

Why did Camille have to ruin the moment?

**Hope you liked it. I still don't know how it is going to end, so you can tell me in your reviews what would you like to happen at the end, do you want a happy ending or a sad one? Just let me know, it will give ideas.**

**Para SOL: Sí hablo español (soy Mexicana).**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm extremely sorry for not updating earlier. I had a very busy and stressful semester.**

**So... this is the last chapter guys, hope you like the ending. It was really hard for me to write it.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

Logan Mitchell was a very understanding person. He was also very patient and he barely got mad at someone or for something.

That's why James knew, he wouldn't be angry at him for dating his ex-girlfriend Camille, right?

Of course James wasn't totally sure about this. Even though Logan was his best friend and he had known him for a long time, he didn't know how he was going to react.

He imagined all the possible cases that could happen.

His first thought was Logan would be happy for both of them and give them his blessing. But this was the most improbable one.

Then, in the thought that hurt the most, but was most likely to happen, Logan stopped talking to him forever, breaking up their friendship.

At last, he thought Logan would go mad and would start to follow him with a hockey stick around Palm Woods.

Whatever happened, James knew it was going to end badly.

But somehow he didn't care, because the last days he had spend with Camille as his girlfriend, had been the best of his life, and it was worth anything.

Still, he was afraid of telling Logan.

* * *

"_You_ have to tell him" said Camille to James.

"Me? Why me? I had to tell him the last time we kissed; it's your turn now"

"Do I have to remind you that the last you got scared and didn't tell him? Then I told him by accident. It's still your turn. Besides, he's your best friend; it is up to you to let him know about us"

"Maybe if we tell him together it would be less hard…"

"I have thought about that too, but I think is better if only one of us tells him. If we do it together then we would be doing it as a couple, and I thinks is better if we don't act as a couple around him until everyone gets used to the idea"

That was other thing that had James and Camille going crazy; they had to hide their relationship, when all they wanted was to show everyone at Palm Woods how happy they were together. But they couldn't do it because people would think they were doing something wrong, and especially they couldn't because they didn't want Logan to find out that way, it would hurt him.

"But why do _I _have to do it?" whined James.

"I already told you why".

"Fine, but If my beautiful face gets hurt it will be your fault"

Camille laughed, that was typical James.

"Don't worry, if you get hurt, I will be here to cure you" said Camille, then she gave James a lip lock.

* * *

Logan was sit next to the pool of Palm Woods reading a book about Math when James sat by his side.

"Hey" greeted James "What are you doing?"

"Just reading…"

"Nice… well, ummmm… there is something I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about something as well" said Logan.

"You go first" said James immediately.

"It's about Camille…" _Damn _thought James _He already knows and wants me to explain things to him._

"What about Camille?" James tried to play fool as long as possible.

"I know…" started Logan.

"You know? How can you already know!" James interrupted Logan, freaking out.

"Well, yeah I guess I know"

"For how long have you know?" asked James.

"For a long time ago, I guess I haves always know" answered Logan.

"How can you know for a long time if it's only been two weeks?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Logan, confused.

"What are _you _talking about?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I know how I feel about Camille" said Logan.

"Oh, right. So… how do you feel about her?" asked James, afraid of the answer.

"I still like her… and I want to get back with her" said Logan.

_Oh damn _thought James.

There was a silence until Logan spoke again.

"Do you think I should give our relationship another shot?"

"I-I… I don't know…" James got no idea of what to say or what to do.

"Because, I got the feeling she still has feelings for me, and I'm sure she would give me another chance if I ask her" said Logan "I mean, after all she is the one who hurt me, you know, when she kissed you while we were dating"

_And more damn _thought James again. Logan was still bitter for that kiss, he would have been devastated if he found out James and Camille were now dating.

"To be honest…" it was moment to tell the truth "I think Camille has already moved on" or part of the truth.

"You think? How do you know? Is she dating someone else?" asked Logan disappointed.

"NO! No, I'm just saying because she seems to be really focused on her career right now that she doesn't have time to think about something else".

"Well, that doesn't mean I don't have a shot with her anymore"

"Probably, but, is better not to take any risks, I mean… you don't want her to slap you or something right? You know she's a little bit crazy" James didn't know what other excuses to invent.

"I think I'm gonna take that risk" said Logan "I'm going to buy her flowers or something, what do you think?"

"I don't know…" said James, but it seemed Logan wasn't listening to him.

"Well, I gotta go, I have to plan something to ask Camille out, bye" Logan walked away, leaving James speechless.

_What am I going to do now? _Thought James very concerned.

* * *

"That he is going to do what?" asked Camille almost screaming.

James had visited Camille at her apartment to tell her everything Logan had said to him.

"He wants you back Camille, this is worse than we thought"

"So, you didn't tell him about us"

"Of course not. How was I supposed to do it now that I know how he feels about you?"

"You're right. For a moment I was hoping he would have been over me" said Camille.

"Me too"

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Camille.

"I got no idea"

"I think I'm gonna tell him I have a boyfriend, but I'm not gonna tell him is you yet"

"Fine, we can tell him later we are going out"

* * *

The next day Camille couldn't stop thinking about Logan.

She couldn't believe he still had feelings for her. For a moment she thought he never had feelings for her at all, and that he was only dating her for pity.

And now that she knew he actually liked her it kind of made her feel special.

She felt guilty as well. She shouldn't be glad that Logan liked her, because now she was with James, and he should be the only guy that had feelings for her, and the only one she should think about.

But it just was inevitable. She had been obsessed with Logan for such a long time.

Even thought getting Logan to want her was kind of a prize for having to beg him for so long, she was certain nothing could ever happen between them again. James had been such an amazing boyfriend in the short time they had been together, and she was really into him.

Logan came into the Palm Woods pool to find Camille. She was sitting on a table reading a script as usual.

"Hey there" greeted Logan.

"Hey" greeted Camille back.

"I haven't heard about you since ages"

"I know, it's just that I've been really busy" explained Camille.

"I see… I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight, you know, to catch up" proposed Logan.

"I'm sorry, I can't" said Camille declining the offer.

"What about next week?" insisted Logan.

"I'm gonna be busy the whole week, sorry"

"Are you free any weekend of this month?"

"I don't know how to say this Logan but… what I really meant to say was I'm not free to date right now"

"I see… why?" asked Logan.

"Because…"

"What?"

It was the moment of the truth, thought Camille, well half the truth.

"I… I… I have a new boyfriend… and it wouldn't be right for me to go out with you when I have a boyfriend"

"You have a boyfriend? But… how? Who is he? Do I know him?"

_Yes, he is your best friend James_, thought Camille.

"Ummm… I don't think you know him, but I'm sure you would get along with him"

"I doubt it" said Logan with a sad face.

"Sorry" apologized Camille. "I thought you'd be over me by now"

"Well, clearly I'm not" said Logan, and he left Camille alone at the pool without saying anything else.

It had been so hard to tell Logan that she had a boyfriend, and she could only imagine how much harder it was going to be telling him her boyfriend was James.

* * *

"And how did he react?" asked James to Camille.

They were at her apartment.

"He was really disappointed. If you would of seen his face… it almost broke my heart".

Suddenly James felt like someone was telling him his hair would never be shiny again.

"I don't know how are we going to tell him about us" said Camille.

"We should wait until he gets over you" said James.

"Sure… but what if that takes too much time?" asked Camille concerned.

"Maybe… we could get him a girlfriend or something"

"That is not such a bad idea…"

"Why do you sound surprised at me having a good idea?"

"Oh don't be silly" said Camille with a giggle "But who should go out with him? He knows at the girls at Palm Woods, and he hasn't been interested in any of them.

"Well, he wasn't interested in you when he first met you"

"Ouch!" exclaimed Camille pretending to be offended.

"Sorry…" said James "Don't worry about that, I'll ask Carlos and Kendall for help"

"But you won't tell them about us right?"

"Of course not"

"Well… then see you later, I gotta go meet my agent, we have an appointment"

"Alright, I'll let you know whatever I plan with Kendall and Carlos, bye"

And he gave Camille a goodbye kiss on the lips.

* * *

At the boys apartment Logan was telling the guys about Camille's new boyfriend.

"Does he live in Palm Woods?" asked Kendall.

"She said he's someone I don't know"

"Bummer…" said Carlos "I thought you'll be over her by now man"

"Yeah… maybe is time you move on…" said James.

"Guys you have no idea of how much I like her" explained Logan.

James' heart started to beat really fast and he got a lump on his throat.

"I know I have never expressed it, not even to her, but I do" Logan's voice was starting to crack up "I know I broke up with her but… I regretted it after two minutes"

"Is not your fault… she had cheated on you, it was the right thing to do" said Kendall.

Unconsciously the three friends turned their sights to James.

"Sorry…" apologized James. He had to say more than sorry for Logan to forgive him when he found about him and Camille.

"It's alright man" said Logan "I know you didn't do it on purpose"

After that Logan still trusted James, and he had betrayed him once again.

"I know you wouldn't go any further with Camille anyway"

James started to sweat.

"Are you alright James?" asked Kendall.

"You're getting kind of pale" pointed Carlos out.

"Yeah I'm fine" said James nervously. "I think I'm gonna go to take some fresh air"

He stood up from the couch he was sat on and left the living room as fast as he could.

* * *

Camille was coming back to Palm Woods from her meeting with her agent when she ran into James.

"Hey…" she couldn't finish because James took her by the arm to lead her to a closet that was near the corridor.

"What the hell are you doing James, have you gone mad?" asked Camille confused.

"This is all wrong" said James, still pale.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't betray my best friend like this, he trusts me"

"James you were the one who insisted we should start going out…"

"I know but now I take it back, I can't do it"

"Why not?"

"Because, you don't know how much he likes you Camille" explained James.

"Really?" asked Camille surprised and kind of flattered.

"Besides, I think there's a part of you that still likes him"

"No, there's not" said Camille not completely sure about what she had just said.

"Sometimes I feel like there's no way I can compete with him"

"Don't be silly James" said Camille, putting her hands around James' face "You know my feelings for you are very strong. There might be a small part of me that is still hang up on Logan, but it's just because I had an obsession with him, but now I realize it was a silly teen crush. It's nothing compared to how I feel about you"

Camille's words comforted James, but there still was a subject he couldn't take.

"I have really strong feelings for you too… but I appreciate my friendship with Logan as well, he's like my brother…"

"James, I can make you sure we'll be fine, trust me"

Camille got closer to James and kissed him. He put his arms around her waist and held her tight. He deepened the kiss even more. Her arms were around his neck. It had been the longest and most passionate kiss they have ever shared yet. James' cheeks recovered their usual pink tone, but they were getting even redder. The room was starting to feel hot as they kept making out. James lifted Camille from the ground and sat her on a low shelf where some cans were and throw them to the ground. Camille put her legs around James' hips, still making out. They were getting so much into the kiss, they didn't notice someone opened the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Logan exclaimed almost screaming.

The moment Camille saw Logan, she slap James.

"We were rehearsing for an audition…" said James and gave a nervous smile.

But Logan didn't buy it, and he left the halfway upset.

* * *

The next few weeks Logan wouldn't talk to James.

Kendall and Carlos didn't know what was going on between them, but every time they asked, they would say it was nothing.

At home, Mrs. Knight and Katie were confused as well.

James and Camille did everything to try to explain things out to him, but he just didn't want to listen to them.

They knew he was going to find out eventually, but he found out the worst way he could of.

The atmosphere on the apartment and in Gustavo's studio was really tense. Even Gustavo and Kelly could tell. They were sounding terrible lately.

"NO!" screamed Gustavo as he usually did "You guys, I'm not feeling the song. I thought you'll get it easy since is a song about friendship and you always brag about how close friends you are"

"Maybe you should write a song about betrayal" said Logan "But it should be a solo for James, he knows about that very well"

"Can you tell me what the hell is going on between you guys?" asked Kendall worried.

"Why don't you tell them James?" said Logan.

Everybody at the studio put their eyes on James.

"Alright!" exclaimed James "I'm dating Logan's ex-girlfriend Camille, ok?" explained James, and he left the studio.

Everybody's jaw dropped, even Gustavo's.

"I think you should take a break guys" said Kelly.

Kendall followed James.

"Hey James wait!"

Kendall grabbed James' shoulder to turn his face to him.

"Are you really dating Camille?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"How could you do this to Logan?"

"I didn't know he liked her so much"

"But still she is his ex-girlfriend, and ex-girlfriends are off limits between friends"

"It' not like I planned it, you know?"

"Sure, but you even kissed her while she was still dating Logan"

"That was an accident"

"It might been but… you decided to date her, and now you're gonna suffer the consequences of your decisions"

"Stop talking like Katie"

"I'm not talking like Katie, I'm telling you this as your friend. If you don't want to lose Logan forever you should break up with Camille"

Kendall's words hurt James. He usually gave excellent advice but this time what he was asking James to do was too difficult for him.

"But I'm happy with Camille"

"Are you happy with Logan hating you?" asked Kendall.

Those words hurt James even more.

"I guess not…"

"But you know what? If you're really into Camille; which I think you are because otherwise you wouldn't have taken the risk of getting on a fight with Logan; then you should talk to him and try to make him forgive you, but I can't make you sure it's gonna work.

"That's what I'm trying to do but he doesn't want to talk to me ever again"

"Then wait until he's calmer"

"I will… thanks Kendall"

"You're welcome… and James… if I ever break up with Jo and you want to date her, let me know first" said Kendall joking.

"Haha… really funny…"

* * *

Logan had left to the park that was near Palm Woods. He didn't want to talk to anyone, especially not James. He just wanted to think about what he had just heard.

Not only James and Camille had made out, they were also dating. Of course he had imagined they were going out, but he was hoping they would only had kissed because they felt like it, and not because they actually liked each other.

Logan felt betrayed by his best friend James, and he also was sad because the girl he liked and he thought was in love with him, had moved on to his best friend.

He didn't remember ever feeling that way about a girl before; and any girl had ever liked Logan they way Camille did.

At first all her attention had scared him. Camille practically stalked him. But then he learned to like Camille just the way she was, even if she was a little bit (or a lot) crazy.

James couldn't find Logan anywhere. He had search for him at the apartment, at the pool and at the lobby. But Logan was nowhere.

He thought maybe it would be better if he talked to him at night when everybody came back home.

But at 11 pm, when the boys usually arrived home, Logan didn't appear at the apartment. Mrs. Knight, Katie and the boys started to worry. Logan wasn't the kind of guy that returned late. He always did the right thing. They tried to call him, but he wouldn't pick up his cell phone.

What they didn't know was, Logan wanted to see Camille. He wanted to clear things out with her, and ask her why she had stopped liking him.

He went to her apartment, and rang the doorbell. A very surprised Camille answered the door.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" said Camille.

"May I come in?" as Logan, trying to hide the fact he was furious with her.

"Sure"

Camille moved aside to let Logan pass.

"We need to talk" said Logan in a very serious tone. Camille had never heard him speak that way.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

"Don't play fool Camille, you know exactly what I want to talk about" said Logan getting angry.

"Look, you need to know me and James didn't plan any of this, it just happened" explained Camille.

"Sure… but you could of stopped when you had the time to, you didn't need to get this far"

"I know Logan but… we both felt really lonely, and we didn't have anyone else…"

"You had me…" said Logan, making Camille feel guilty. But then she remembered how Logan rejected her at the beginning, and a new power took over her.

"Yeah right… so you think I will wait around for you forever"

"What do you mean?" asked Logan confused.

"I mean, that I have always been the one who's been behind you, begging you, and now that another boy shows interest in me, you want me back?"

"I wanted you back even before knowing you were dating James"

"It might be the case Logan, but I'm tired of always being the girl that has to wait for years for a guy to like her"

"I _like_ you Camille"

"I know… but I don't like you anymore… I like James"

"Did you start to like him while we were dating?" asked Logan.

"No, I don't think I did"

"The why did you kiss him? Why did you cheat on me?"

"I…" stammered Camille.

"See? You have no right to be mad at me for not liking you back when I first met you"

"Fine, I made a mistake, I cheated on you. I guess that proves we don't belong together, I belong with James"

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes"

"Then I guess there's anything else I can do to get you back"

"I guess not"

"Then goodbye Camille, and you can forget about us being friends" said Logan, and he left Camille's apartment with a sad look on his face.

* * *

Back at the apartment, the boys and Mrs. Knight were waiting for Logan awake at the living room.

The moment Logan opened the door everybody stood up from the couch. They started to ask Logan if he was okay, and Mrs. Knight said he could of get hurt, and he shouldn't do that again.

"Guys, can I talk with James alone?" said Logan.

Everybody looked at James, worried.

"Sure, honey. We are going to sleep. Come on boys" said Mrs. Knight and everybody left the room, only leaving James behind.

"I just talked to Camille" this comment caught James by surprise.

"So…?"

"She really likes you man" said Logan with a sad look on his face.

"If you want me to break up with her… then I will. But you need to know, I'm in love with her"

"Are you? Really?"

"Yes, I haven't said it out loud to anyone, not even to her, but I am"

"I've never heard you saying that about a girl before"

"That's what I'm talking about… I have never felt this way about anyone before"

"James… if you want to be with her, then… I guess there is nothing I can do about it"

James couldn't believe the words he was hearing.

"So… are you saying?"

"You can date Camille if you want" said Logan.

"Really? Don't you mind?"

"Yes but, if neither of us dated her, then we both would be unhappy, and what would that work for?"

"You know things would be awkward between us from now on, right?"

"I'll deal with it. I think you want Camille more than I do anyway. And I think she's probably in love with you too"

"Do you really think you can handle it?"

"I'll learn how to. But just don't kiss or hug in front of me. That would be too awkward for me"

"Now I know why I'm best friends with you Logan" said James.

"Yeah… I still don't know why I'm friends with you" said Logan.

They both laughed. Then Logan gave James a friendly hug. For a moment James thought he would stab him in the back with a knife.

But then he thought they would be alright.

* * *

The next day James visited Camille at her apartment.

They told each other about their conversations with Logan.

"So he's okay with us dating?" asked Camille, still not believing it.

"That's what he said"

"He must really appreciate you, because when he talked to me he said he didn't want to be friends with me anymore"

"He'll get over it"

"I hope so"

"Let's not worry about that right now"

They laid on the couch jus cuddling.

None of them knew what the future would hold. They didn't know if Logan would ever get over it, or if their relationship would last.

All they knew was, anything else didn't mattered at that moment, and that they would try their best to make their relationship work.

Their doubts slowly started to disappear as they kissed.

They were definitely going to be fine.

**I'm so sorry for the lame ending, but that's all my tired brain could think of.**


End file.
